Burn Out My Soul
by twilight-rocker
Summary: "Vicki Guerro, Superstars and Divas of either brand, millions watching worldwide...It is of great pleasure to announce that Vicki's reign of terror is over and it is my turn to be the manager!"- Charity, my OC.


**I basically just got this idea out of the blue and I thought I should just put it to the test and see how far I can get before I quit. I'm usually never good about continuing my stories **

**The darkness harbours me at bay**

**and holds my love for you a stray**

**I call and call but hear no sound**

**for the light that's never found.**

**I tug my arms toward your reflection**

**it used to be warm; it used to hold affection,**

**but the bitter cold cuffs yank me back.**

**And it brakes my spine with a loud blunt crack!**

**I fall to the ground abundant of murky water,**

**thinking that I am truely a gonner.**

**And just when I think everything's not right,**

**I see it creeping over the horizion; the light.**

_**Depression of Light **_**by twilight-rocker, Wednesday, February 23, 2011**

**"Got any 3's?" Cena asked the french blonde, his face hardening into a poker face, as he sat across from her on the pink fuzzy floor. This was basically how she spent her extra time, when she was off the card, which was rare since she was farely new to Raw by 5 months. She smirked. "You fucking **_**wish**_**. Go fish, Johnathan." He stared at her, shocked at her reply.**

**"But you just asked if I had any 3's! You have to have some in there!" And he grabbed her cards out of her freshly manicured hands, and started shuffling through them. His face lit up but then he turned to look at her with a death glare. "You had three 3's and you didn't tell me? You cheated!" He exclaimed, tossing her cards in her face.**

**She scoffed and took a drag on her cigarette, as she kicked her feet up on a stool, and propped her back against the wall. "I think you'll get over it, **_**roi**_**." she smirked, closing her eyes. "You stupid ass! Charity, you fucking cheated and you act all okay? I bet 200-" She slowly opened her eyes, and then quickly narrowed them at him. **

**"You better shut the fuck up John if you knew what was good for you." She warned, taking another drag before she put out her cigarette. This wasn't abnormal of them to squabble like this; they were so close and they usually engaged in casual banter to pass the time more.**

**"Oh whatever blondie...but I swear, the next time we play this game, I'm lookin at your cards." She looked at him outraged, and swiftly pulled off her highheel and threw it at his face, heel first. He ducked and it clattered against the dresser drawer, to his relief. "You really **_**did **_**turn sour, Charity. Maybe Kelly was right." He stated, looking as dead serious as he possibly could when he looked at her rather amused facial expression as a result.**

**"Wow...**_**really**_**? Vous avez perdu le champion et en quelque sorte Mike Mizanin il a! ( ****You**** lost the champion and somehow Mike Mizanin has it!)" She exclaimed, smirking, barking a humorless laugh, and then she continued. "Ouais, qu'est-ce un champion.(Yeah, what a champ.)" She knew she had hit a soft spot but she hated how John always brought up the fact that she had changed a **_**little**_** since she had gotten into a fight with Barbie aka 'Kelly Kelly.' **

**She had been visiting Smackdown for a night, nearly 2 Fridays ago, and had talked to her 'crush' Drew McIntyre. **

_**"Hey Drew! Nice match out there-you totally beat Kofi Kingston hands down." She smiled as she flounced into the guys locker room. She had been wearing nothing but her skimpiest attire-a red bra that barely held her boobs in and tiny silver diva trunks that were cut especially low, showing off her long, tanned legs. **_

_**Drew had stopped what he was doing-taking a drink of water from his white water bottle- and looked at her. It wasn't a secret she could be a bit of a flirt, but she wasn't 'easy' or a 'whore' like many guys would like to have called her. No, she never went to the club looking to 'hook up.' She went to the club to dance and drink the night away.**_

_**"Well thank you, Charity. I couldn't help but notice you're all dressed up to fight...but you're on Raw?" He asked, not knowing why she was suited up in her attire in the first place. Usually people never crossed brands but it was a huge surprise when they did and it usually resulted in shunning from the brand you invaded.**_

_**She smile a rare smile, her bright white teeth glittering like in those cheesy dentist movies. "You're smart, I'll give you that. You know, Drew, we have a lot in common." She purred as she shoved him very gingerly into the wall, lust in her eyes. He loomed over her 5'3" figure with his 6'5" figure.**_

_**"Yeah, and what is that, lass? I suppose you will tell me." He murmured in her neck as she pressed her body against his, closing the space between them so not even a piece of the thinnest paper could fit in between their bodies. She grazed her teeth upon the skin on his neck and then brought her head back and looked into his face. **_

_**"We are both young...hot...rich...-"She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He shivvered from the sound of her sexy voice, and she stood up on her tip toes, even in her black highheels, and brought her mouth to his ear. "L'élu." She murmured, and she forced him down on the nearby bench.**_

_**She straddled his waist, as he was still in a sitting position, and she brought her mouth to his, their lips touching with a spark. It ignited a passionate fire inside them both and it left them hungry and distraught for more. Their tongues wrestled with each; Drew's running gently over her tongue ring.**_

_**She smiled against his mouth, and said the word again. "L'élu." When Drew looked at her dumbfounded, she began drawing imaginary lines slowly across his lips with the tips of her fingers, barely grazing the skin. "It means The Chosen One. That is what you are right? Well...choose me." **_

_**She grinded once against his throbbing hard-on as Drew's heart began to race; drowning out the sound of the opening and shutting of the locker room door. "Drew? Drewww, hey its Kelly I just wanted to talk to you about-" Charity jumped at the sound of her friend's voice as she had walked in on her best friend and her crush making out, and thinking about possibly going farther. **_

_**Charity fell backwards off of Drew's lap and the bench and onto her butt on the floor, facing the wall in a neutral position. Charity turned and looked at Kelly, who had tears swelling up in her eyes about to burst. Just as Charity opened her mouth to apologize, Kelly opened hers. **_

_**"YOU FUCKING WHORE I HATE YOU!" Her sobs were heart-wrenching and Charity climbed to her feet in defense. "Kelly it wasn't...we weren't doing anything...-"**_

_**"SAVE IT FOR MY NEXT FUTURE BOYFRIEND YOU HOMEWRECKING WHORE! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"She screeched, causing Charity to flinch back as if she had been slapped. And in a way, Charity wish she HAD been slapped. Without another word spoken, only sobs, Kelly moaned and fled the room, slamming the door behind her.**_

_**Charity looked down, after hearing a clank and saw a ring that Kelly had dropped. Attatched to it was a note and how it was a promise ring and what it meant, and on the bottom she was basically asking to be his girlfriend. Now Charity felt even worse and she spun around, fuming at her childish antics, and she swung her fist at the dry wall, leaving a huge gaping hole.**_

_**"Are-are you alright lass?" Drew finally spoke, from his spot on the bench. Charity, with her head hung, glared into the mirror. "Yeah...Welcome to MY fucked up life."**_

**"Atleast I've been a champ." John spat, interrupting Charity's train of thoughts, sending the memories crashing into a little town called "**_**No Where**_**." She scoffed, standing up, hobbling on one heel. "Yeah well I haven't even been here long enough to get an oppurtunity you sick son of a bitch." **

**She retreived her heel with a slight wobble, and then she stood by the door hesitantly. "And if I don't come back...don't come after me. I'm obviously not worth it and you've proved that." And she slammed the door after her, already stomping her way halfway the hall, mumbling curses under her breathe.**

**"Stupid...unconsiderate...lousy...piece of shit...**_**full**_** of shit...crappy...son of a bitch champion!" She mumbled, as she strutted into the open door of catering. She ignored everyone's eyes and bent over a cooler, fetching herself a bottled water. She could just hear Legacy making their snide remarks about how 'slutty' they thought she was.**

**"I heard that she slept with Drew **_**and **_**Kelly." Randy smirked, and Cody leaned in with an amused expression. "I bet she'll fuck that bottle when she's done with it." And then he added, "She's a whore like that." **

**Ted scoffed and leaned in as well, looking angrier than all of them. "Shut the fuck up! Randy, Cody, what you two said isn't right." And then he went on. "She didn't sleep with Drew and she didn't sleep with Kelly...she had anal with the Big Show." And they all three laughed, causing Charity to turn around and look at them.**

**She rolled her eyes and Randy just so happened to catch that...**

**"Got something you want to **_**say**_** blondie? Besides that you want to sleep with me?"And the snickering started up again, but Ted and Cody slammed their hands over the mouths to shut out the sound as much as possible.**

**She turned and saw how close Randy was to her at that moment and she did the only thing that made her feel better. She reached out and punched him in the face...but she didn't know that her fist would change her life forever. Charity noticed all eyes were on her even more...and so were Vince McMahon's...**

****

**"...Charity your behaviour lately has been...absurd. And it's not even Monday night and you're already hitting around on people...I can't keep having to send my superstars to the E.R., Charity-" She scoffed with a roll of her eyes, legacy right behind her. Randy had a huge white bandage over his broken nose but you could still see the blood stained upon the black orton gas mask shirt he wore. John Cena stood to her right and Vince sat right before her, not looking too amused.**

**"I didn't even hurt him!" She protested, lying right through her teeth. Vince stared at her. "Really? Because he had to have 22 stitches in his broken nose where the bone broke through...and you want to stand before me and say that you've never hurt him?" He shouted, his face beginning to redden as his anger for her grew.**

**She hung her head, her blonde hair covering her face. This was one of those times she wished she was dead. Or atleast out of the company. This had happened with Kelly and just the thought of that made Charity's heart wrench. "I have no choice, Charity..."Vince started. "...but to put you on Smackdown." **

**Charity looked at Vince like he had 10 heads, her face twisted up into disbelief. "**_**Whaaaaat...theeeee...fuuuuuuck?"**_** She asked, and then she slammed her fist on his desk. "No! Absolutely not Vince! I will not leave this brand for such a crummy, lesser brand! Never!" The anger boiled up in her until she had to find some way to let it all out. She made a promise to go kick a wall after this.**

**"I'm sorry but you're like a kid and I'm the parent. I'll discipline you if I have to, and hopefully you'll forgive me-" "I will not **_**need**_** to forgive you," She began. "Because I am not going to **_**Smackdown**_**." She spat, saying the brand's name like it was a curse word. She hated the taste it left in her mouth and she wanted so badly to spit it at Vince's face.**

**"You will do as I so right this fucking second! Now! Next week is your first match against Lay-Cool, I suppose you will be preparing?" He asked, winking at her. She growled at him and turned and swung a punch at the wall, leaving a gaping hole. Breathing heavily, with tears streaming down her face, she turned to Vince. **

**"You will **_**regret**_** this so much, Vince!" She sobbed, gripping his desk until her knuckles turned as white as Sheamus. "You," She jabbed a finger at Randy, "**_**You**_** can burn in hell. You all **_**three**_** can burn in hell! I fucking hate you! I hate you so fucking much and-"**

**"Buh-Byeeeee!" Vince smiled, as he waved her out of his office. She huffed and left the room, slamming the door behind her, making a few pictures fall off the wall. 'Now...what the hell am I to do now? I'm not even employed here...' She pushed passed a few lagging superstars, when she bumped into someone.**

**She took a few wobbly steps back and looked up at the person, with questioning eyes. "Charity, nice to see you around here." Mike Mizanin said, nodding, taking in her appearance. The first two thing he noticed were the tears and the distressed facial expression she wore.**

**"Well you won't anymore so...if you want, you can go thank Vince." She snapped, straightening her black plaid vest over her tiny dark red booty shorts. He looked at her curiously, as he had yet to try and figure out why she was so upset. "Why...? What's the big deal here?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips, really concentrating on her.**

**She shook her head and sighed. "I hit Orton in the face-resulting in my sudden draft to Smackdown."She rolled her eyes as she said the brand, still not even close to liking it. She hated Smackdown more than ever. Whenever she had a chance to watch the reruns of Monday Night Raw, she always did, but never with Smackdown. On her television, at home, she never recorded Smackdown or watched it at **_**all. **_

**When she was young, she had watched it like once, and it sucked. Lately, it was all about Edge and Kane hating each other and the Corre, and Lay-Cool. And she was **_**not**_** a big fan of Vicki Guerro. She hated that shrill, loud-mouth bitch so much...she hated her more than she hated anything else. **

**"Smackdown?" He asked, his eyes slightly bulging. "Ugh." She nodded her head knowingly. "That would be my impression right about now...but Vince can be very strong-headed at times and so...I'm facing Lay Cool first thing Friday night." She stated, her voice monotone. Mike made a face, at the bring-up of Lay Cool.**

**"And I'm hoping you know them out of this business...they're so damn annoying...but, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of match is it?" Mike wondered. "Convient pour la demande. (Great for asking.) C'est une soirée à la roulette russe ...(It's a Russian Roulette night...)" She replied, trying out her French on him.**

**He nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, well good luck next week. If you want my number to just talk or maybe hang out or avoid stress-you can just ask. I'm always available." He winked and she smiled. "Oui. Oui." So Mike dug into his back pocket of his faded jeans and pulled out a blue permanent marker.**

**He grabbed her hand gingerly and pulled it out towards him with a look that said, 'may i?' and she nodded. He quickly but neatly drew his cell number on the top of her hand and then began to write a small message. He put the cap back on his marker he gave her a slight hug. "Bye 'Miz'. J'espère vous voir bientôt. (Hopefully I will see you soon.)" He nodded and left her alone by the corner.**

**She looked down at her hand and began to read the blue marker. **

**"****1-618-420-5715. I'll def miss you, Charity. We all will. Love, Mizzy :)****" She smiled and looked up at the clock. Maybe going to Smackdown wouldn't be so bad after all...?**

****

**I've been here before, or so I think.**

**I know my life is on the brink;**

**But I can't rescue it, no, it's hanging on by a thread.**

**Someone take me out of my misery-someone shoot me in the head.**

_**Shot Through My Brain**_** by twilight-rocker: Friday, 25 February, 2011**

**"We hate a lot of things right now. We hate the Corre. We hate Edge. We hate the Big Show. And most importantly, we hate Raw. But another thing we strongly dislike...is the new diva."Layla squealed as she beamed a bright smile at her blonde friend. "Right 'Chelle?" "Right Lay. This new...diva...debuts on Smackdown last week by sabotaging the pyro in our entrance? No no no! Nobody does that to us! Because we are flawless and she is just...ew. I mean, we all came to agreement she's all fake." Michelle stated, giving the audience a knowing look.**

**"Ewww...you mean...she's a plastic? Gross! She's worse than smelly Kelly!" Layla exclaimed, scrunching up her nose in disgust. Michelle wrapped an arm around her shorter, burnette friend. "Oh it'll be ok, Lay. I think." She replied, patting her back soothingly. The crowd began to boo them and they got cat calls full of hatred.**

**"Oh what are you going to do huh? Throw stuff at us?" Layla shouted, and **_**Enemy**_** by Fozzy (An:Ironic, I know, but ignore) hit and the two girls turned around to face the blonde standing at the top of the ramp. Charity did not look very happy and the expression on her face said it all.**

**"Tonight I'll show you a little bit of my 'Nick Minaj' side...a side where I tend to lose my accent for a split second and rap your asses off the stage." She shouted, pointing at Lay Cool. The crowd screamed and began to jump up and down when she cleared her throat. She had practiced all day in her room in front of her new(ish) friend Tiffany. And it had went well, actually, because Tiffany got goosebumps and wanted a encore. And another one. And **_**another**_** one. :)**

**"Play the beat." She said loudly, so the techs backstage could hear , as her eyes were scanning the waves and waves of people carefully with her brown eyes. The song w/o the words began playing and she jumped right in, confidently.**

_**"Da done done  
the sun done  
yep the sun done  
came up but we still up in dungeon  
Da done done  
yep in London  
**__**competition why yes I would love some **__**  
how the fuck they getting mad cause they run done  
mad cause I'm getting money in abundance  
man I can't even count all these hundreds  
duffle bag every time I go to suntrust  
I leave the rest just to collect intrust  
I mean interest  
fuck my nemesis  
exclamation just for emphasis  
and I don't symphasise cause you a simple bitch (cough cough Layla)  
I just pop up on these hoes on some pimple shit  
and put the iron to your face y`all wrinkled bitch! (Cough cough Michelle)**_

Oh, we just had to kill it  
we on the radio hotter than a skillet  
we in the club making party people holla  
money in the bank means we getting top dollar  
I'm a big baller you a little smaller  
step up to my level you need to grow a little taller  
I'ma shot caller  
get up off my collar  
you a chihuahua I'ma rottweiler!"

**The crowd boomed with laughter as Lay Cool stood speechless. Charity smirked at their silence and nodded. "Yeah...that's what I thought." She murmured into the microphone and the crowd began it's 'Char-i-ty!' chant. Charity cracked a rare smile at the crowd and she sighed. "Oh I love you guys! But...but these little bitches standing there in **_**my**_** ring...they don't. They do not like you, people! Lay Cool hates you! But Charity? No, Charity loves you. Always will." She smiled, winking at a little boy who screamed her name.**

**Michelle scoffed and Layla giggled. "Sorry. Me no talk Caveman. No comprendo. Sorry. We no stand in ring and hate crowd. Crowd hate us." She mocked Charity, making Charity actually laugh. **

**"Ohmigod, you are a fucking riot, Michelle. You actually think you're hurting me with your...strange caveman mockery? Because I've been called much worse. I have been called a whore, I've been called a worthless bitch full of me me me! I have been called a waste of skin! All of those from my father's mouth. But it didn't stop there, no, it went on to him actually beating me with his belt. Putting **_**irons**_** on my back. Cutting up my legs and raping me. I have cut marks on my left hip where everytime he successfully raped me, he made a little tally mark. There's 15 there. And you want to stand out here and make me feel bad? Your words are **_**nothing**_** to me or to any other diva/superstar you've mistreated." Charity stood hesitantly on the apron, running her finger along the blue top rope, tears in her eyes.**

**The silence from Lay Cool rang out loud and clear and Charity was glad her point was beginning to get across to them. "I...I may have watched a few Smackdown episodes when I was out with my little ankle injury...it was okay. But what I saw you do to Kelly was much worse. I know we're not the best of friends right now, Kelly and I, but...she was never 'smelly.' She's the most beautiful diva in this motherfucking business and you two ruined it for her! I just heard not 8 hours ago that she was fired! Well, thank-you Vickie, you fat shrill voiced bitch! Because you now cut out my heart...and probably ate it. But, Vicki, I know you're watching! And you know...I have some damn good news for you, people watching around the world! I have good news to every diva and superstar on this Brand!" Charity announced, and she immediantly knew that she had gotten everyone's attention. **

**So she decided to continue, since everyone had went quiet. Including LayCool and the announcers.**

**"Vicki Guerro, Superstars and Divas of either brand, millions watching worldwide...It is of great pleasure to announce that Vicki's reign of terror is **_**over**_** and it is **_**my**_** turn to be the manager!"**

**Everyone burst up into screams and chants of happiness. The little kids started impromptu dances in their seats, and some of the grown ups were so happy they cried into their loved one's shoulders. Charity grinned as she jumped up and did a backflip off the apron, and landed near the baracade. She began clapping hands, grinning like the cheshire cat.**

**She was ready to take over Smackdown and nobody, even Lay Cool or Vicki, could stop her.**

****

**An: Okay so...this is ONLY the first chapter...crazy eh? Well, we'll see what Charity has up her sleeves in the 2nd chap. And there WILL be another OC making their debut in here...I'm struggling really bad with this, so if anyone would give me detailed suggestions in either a PM or a review, that would be very appreciated. XD Thanks to all who review my stories. Ur what keep me alivee ;D**


End file.
